kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Construction
As of patch .24, you are able to construct buildings and interior items. All construction must occur outside of a town, except for interior items that may be build in buildings that have been purchased in a town, and requires Building Materials. Some features of buildings (as of patch .26.9) include lockable doors and storage, as well as beds for resting and healing wounds. For a list of buildings please see the Buildings List . As of patch .47.0, all buildings will require the player to purchase blueprints. Some blueprints, such as the base starter blueprint, will give the player multiple buildings to construct, while others are specific only to one building type. As of version (¿?) you can only place a small shack as a starter building, then you have to research the next levels in a Research bench, also, some advanced forms of buildings require certain special items and blueprints. You can place the buildings when in building mode to see the location of your buildings but note that you won't be able to build them if you don't have enough building materials. A great video tutorial on Construction is at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjXEjofaCZY Beginning Construction To begin construction you must have "Building Materials" in your inventory. After finding a suitable location for your building outside of town, you may begin. The "Build" button on the bottom right breaks down into three categories. *Buildings - Basic structures such as outposts, saloons, houses, etc. *Interior - Interior items can only be places inside of buildings. Includes things such as beds and cages. *Storage - Includes all storage containers such as Equipment stands and storage chests. Once you have selected the item to construct, you will be presented with a phantom copy of the building to select its placement. A green colored ghost means the placing is valid and you can construct your building there, a red ghost indicates an invalid placement (either because it's too close to a town or there are obstructions on the terrain). A blue silhouette indicates the construction is too close to a town (which also means you can't build your own nook in each town) or it needs to be constructed within a larger building (a bed needs to be built in a shack or house, for example). Construction Phase Once you have placed your building, you will be presented with a wireframe model of the building. This wireframe is where you will be placing aforementioned "Building Materials", and sending your men to construct the building. When attempting to build there are some things to remember. *The building materials will be "added" to building, so everyone can help, not just those with building materials on them. *You do not need all of the building materials at once. You can start the building, and then go to towns to pick up more materials. *If a character can't fit all of the building materials in his inventory or in his backpack for the larger buildings, if he's set to be an engineer as a Perma-job he will automatically go gather them from the closest storage of your property. *Your building will now be marked on the map as a minor settlement. You can click on the building, which will show an information panel in the bottom right. Information about the progress of the building, as well as the current materials inside of it. Once the condition bar is filled, the building is complete and usable. If you want to repair a building, you will need to have a certain amount of building materials (based on the damage made) in your inventory, but the systems works just as in constructing. Category:Guides